


pull over, let me drive for a while

by aegitart (ahchuwo)



Series: a hundred ways [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, i swear i tried, this is attempted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchuwo/pseuds/aegitart
Summary: just junhui and mingyu.





	pull over, let me drive for a while

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this on mobile so Forgive Me. i will try and proofread this once i get my laptop in like a month. rip me. n e ways if you see mistakes pls do tell me about it in the comments and help me fix this mess.

junhui’s contemplating if he should play some music to keep him awake while he’s driving in the middle of the night, but that would mean waking up mingyu and the younger really needs his rest.

junhui remembers how much the other had prepared the day before the outing, cooking a bunch of meals and packing it all away for them to eat with their friends, and while junhui really tried to help, mingyu wouldn’t let him get near the kitchen. 

_“we won’t finish anything if we’re working together, i swear!”_ the younger had said when junhui tried to shimmy his way into the kitchen, latching himself onto the other’s back. mingyu’s so cute.

junhui tears his gaze away from the highway for a few seconds to look at his boyfriend, who’s still snoring with his face planted on the window. _yup_ , mingyu’s definitely cute. 

eyes back on the road, everything’s so peaceful now that it’s really late (or really, _really_ early), with lesser cars compared to the busy streets of seoul, junhui enjoys the hassle-free drive.

he feels his eyes getting droopy again so he shakes his head lightly, reaching out for the bottle of cold coffee placed on the cup holder; however, a pair of hands reaches out to stop his. mingyu’s awake, now looking at junhui with concern.

"you need to sleep,” he says, looking out from the window as if checking something before looking back at junhui. “pull over, let me drive for a while.”

“you don’t need to, i’m fine.”

"i’ve been sleeping for like, what, two hours? i’ll be fine,” he retorts, "but you, you’ve been driving for four. so let me take over.”

junhui's still reluctant, but mingyu’s hold on his wrist is firm so he obliges with a sigh, turning on his light signals so he could pull over and switch seats with his boyfriend. getting off the driver’s seat and into the passenger’s, mingyu aids the older as if he was incapable of doing things alone—he even buckles and checks junhui’s seatbelt.

“gotta make sure the baby’s safe,” mingyu says, which makes junhui want to whine, but that would prove that he really _is_ a baby. so with a quiet tug, junhui pulls the younger close to leave a quick peck on his lips, causing mingyu’s cheeks to redden, a sight junhui will surely never get tired of.

once mingyu was seated, he wastes no time and starts driving once again. one thing junhui loves about the younger is how gentle he is with everything. a bit clumsy, sure, but still gentle in a way. besides, it’s not mingyu’s fault that he has long and uncoordinated limbs. but here he is, driving very carefully and avoiding any road lumps to make sure junhui doesn’t bump his head on the window while he’s trying to sleep. 

perhaps it’s his buzzing thoughts, or the distracting image of mingyu driving (have you _seen_ how those arms flex whenever he makes a turn?), but junhui can’t seem to fall asleep now. the older ends up leaning against the window, still facing mingyu as the younger concentrates on the road.

he hums occasionally, fingers drumming the steering wheel as he waits for the traffic light to turn green. _“seriously?”_ junhui thinks, grinning at the sight, _“no one would even see if he went through a red light.”_ but mingyu is like that. he’s _always_ like that.

mingyu is careful, yet courageous. whiny, but understanding. mature, but would fight junhui until he wins over the discussion about which jelly snack flavor is better. mingyu is an overwhelming man, full of possibilities and new discoveries that maybe junhui will never finish finding. because mingyu is like that, and maybe that’s why junhui’s filled with nothing but love and respect for the younger. 

when mingyu clears his throat, junhui comes back to his senses, and if it weren’t for the redness of mingyu’s ears, junhui would’ve thought that the other was being uncharacteristically cocky when he said, “maybe when you’re done admiring me, we could get out of this car and make out in our hotel room.”


End file.
